


Don't Let Me Fall

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble Collection, Inspired By Tumblr, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Graves gets a mission he could never have prepared for. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~because of thishttp://elisebazinga.tumblr.com/post/154812117512[copied over and edited from here http://sozdanie-gryazi-eternal.tumblr.com/post/154857836015/ ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> tenses are shitty bc this was written in about 45 minutes then shabbily edited.

Five weeks, six days, and four hours, since Percival Graves, master assassin, had received the folder with just one name, and one bad Polaroid photograph.

“He’s one of the most dangerous hackers in the world, he could bring the whole system down. Your mission is to take him out, as soon as possible, as soon as you can infiltrate and gain his trust, do it.”

Percival had taken the folder, walked away, expecting an easy paycheck.

Instead, he got the biggest surprise of his life.

It was just a kid.

Barely old enough to buy the type of cigarettes Percival preferred in his off time.

He couldn’t even vote yet.

When he first saw him, hunched over a laptop in the local coffeeshop, which he’d been told was a usual haunt, for recon purposes, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Long dark hair framed a face with cheekbones that could cut glass, and sad soulful eyes. He should have been a model, or an actor, anything but what he was that had gotten him on five different countries hit list.

He followed from a distance, until it had been almost a month, and then he almost couldn’t stop himself. Ordering a bland black coffee, he’d shucked his gloves off, stashed them away, inside his jacket pocket next to his concealed pistol, and sat down three seats away from the mark.

“You’re new.”

He was being addressed.

Percival tried not to gulp.

What was it about the guy that made his palms sweat and his throat tighten?

“Just checking the place out.”

It wasn’t a lie.

But it wasn’t the truth either.

“Well, forgive me, but you don’t really look the type. Businessmen prefer bars.”

Percival looked over to find the guy eyeing him, focused on his suit, and way his tie clashed with the charcoal of the jacket.

“I’m not a businessman. Not one of those Wall Street assholes, I assure you.”

The guy smiled, and it was rather like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

Percival gritted his teeth. He needed to go.

Too much familiarization with the mark could compromise the mission.

“It was nice to meet you.”

Another lie.

He downed his coffee in one swallow and was already itching for a cigarette.

“Credence. I’m always around, so I’ll probably see you again, if you decide to come back.”

Percival full on grimaced,

“Unlikely.”

But the way that Credence looked at him made him sorry, sad he had to be so cold, so he twisted his face into a wry smile.

The next day he did go back.

And the next.

Until it was almost time.

Three days remained, and he was delaying it, pushing out the date further and further, just for a little more time.

Just to learn another thing, a new quirk Credence had.

The way he used his eyes for most of his emotions and expressions, the way his sharp tongue didn’t cover his intelligence, but merely made it seem harmless.

Oh yes, he was very dangerous.

But not to Percival, except in all the ways that mattered.

One day they were leaving the café at the same time, and walking the same direction, because of course Percival wasn’t about to let Credence see him getting into his black and unmarked car.

“What do you do, really?”

Percival glanced over at him, and smiled tightly,

“A bit of this, a bit of that.”

Credence was smirking,

“Does that include me? Cause I think I’ve been dropping enough hints to weigh down an aircraft carrier.”

Percival fisted his hands at his sides, gloves pulled on so he wouldn’t leave fingerprints on the door handle lest the police go that far, and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

All the voices of reason fell silent when Credence looked at him like that, eyes wide, lips parted, and words not being said but driving straight to Percival’s senses.

He practically pushed the hacker into the nearest alleyway and shoved him against the bricks, lips pressed to his own in a desperate sort of kiss.

Percival kissed like he was taking, always taking, and Credence just let him, kissed with a gentle intensity that took the man’s breath away.

He almost melted into him.

“This…is definitely what I was hinting at.”

“Please, shut up.”

Talking made it real, and Percival wanted nothing more than to not be doing what he was, not going against everything he believed, and not breaking the golden rule of his line of work, which was thusly,  **don’t get attached to the mark.**

**Don’t think about how well he fits into your arms.**

**How delicious he tastes when you kiss him.**

Definitely don’t think about the way Credence’s back arches when Percival reaches down to touch him, grazing a hand over the surprisingly well sized cock in his tight pants.

How he tilts his head to the side, begging for his neck to be kissed, to be bitten and marked as _his._

Credence’s pink lips part when Percival first pushes inside him, one finger, then two, and he writhes around on his full bed, barely enough to hold them, begging for more.

He doesn’t use his eyes, but whispers filthy words, and Percival complies, does whatever he asks, because he’s drowning from the perfection, from the way it all goes so horribly right, not according to plan.

“I need you to fuck me, like yesterday.”

Percival smirks, lips on his collarbone, poised to kiss and bite and nip there,

“Better build me a time machine.”

Credence groans, and then hisses low when Percival finally has removed enough clothing and slicks his own cock enough to press inside the younger man, slow, careful, and the way his slimmer body shudders beneath him is far too alluring for his own good.

Percival barely lasts five minutes, and he wonders just how he got in so deep, lost in the feel of it, and Credence is smiling, looking blissful and delighted.

His cock is still hard, reddened and weeping on his bare chest, and Percival leans down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss, hand roughly tugging until the younger man is gasping aloud, arching up into his body, coming in hot spurts on his own stomach and Percival’s fingers.

“What have you done to me?”

He murmurs, and Credence shrugs.

“Something we’ve both needed for a while I think.”

Percival falls into a fitful sleep, with Credence curved against his back, so much bare skin to skin, he forgets how to breathe. It’s been a long time since he was intimate with anyone, and it’s not even his worst mistake.

After he woke up, and got dressed, he went out to the hacker’s living room, cramped as it was, and started pacing.

By the time it had been an hour, he imagined he’d worn a path through the shitty carpet and Credence was walking out to see what was wrong.

Clad in just a white undershirt which didn’t even reach his hips, Percival fought to keep his eyes on his face. No point getting distracted now.

“What’s wrong?”

Percival sighed, and then reached inside his pocket, tossing down the folded up bunch of papers that said exactly what was wrong.

“You’re my mission Credence.”

Credence blinked up at him, and even before he started crying, softly, so quiet, he spoke,

“So do it. Carry out your mission.”

“I have to. I’m sorry.”

Percival had already drawn his pistol, and was aiming it, silencer attached, and he could feel his hands shaking.

Credence didn’t close his eyes, didn’t beg, didn’t plead, just watched him, and Percival wanted to look away, wanted to detach himself, pretend it was just another job, just another mark, another hit to add to the list of successful ones.

He couldn’t do it.

In just a short amount of time, he’d broken all his rules, and found himself wishing that anyone else could be at the end of the barrel of his gun.

Anyone but  **his**  Credence.

“I can’t.”

He dropped the gun, quite literally onto the floor, and Credence rushed into his arms, pressing his face into his shoulder, and he could feel himself collapse into the nearest chair, arms full.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Somehow they’d find a way to escape together, maybe to one of the few countries who supported Credence’s work, and Percival would manage.

Maybe even become a businessman.

* * *

 

**END**

 


End file.
